The Shadow Complex
by DeathTheKid666911
Summary: Sora is a seemingly normal high school student, but has a dark secret not even he himself knows. The darkness that lurks deep in his heart and the Anti-Form are waiting to take over, and if that isn't enough the Organization 13 will stop at nothing to have the dark powers he possesses. Summer sucks, read anyway :D Warning: Yaoi Alert! (boy/boy) Rated M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Wake up! **_

I slowly open my eyes. _Where am I? What is this place? _I look around. Darkness, that's all I could see for miles. This darkness is overwhelming. I force myself to my feet, stumbling but catching myself before falling.

"Other me! Where are you?" My voice fills the room with a loud echo. No response. _I know you're here other me. _I shout again.

"Where are you?"

_**Hehehehe… **_

I quickly fall to my knees and slam my forehead to the cold hard ground and clutch my head in pain. _Stop, get out of my head! _

_**But you called, didn't you? **_

I grind my teeth and shut my eyes tightly shaking violently. _Please make this stop! Someone…please help me. _I hear my name, who is calling my name? The voice is in the distance but starts to get louder.

"Sora…" Suddenly the floor beneath me turns to a dark tar-like substance. I can feel my body sinking into the darkness. It's hot and heavy, before I knew it I was almost devoured by the darkness. I try to keep my head above and take in deep ridged breaths. _This is it. I'm really gonna die. _My head is pulled under and I force my hand out and try to grab onto something but it's useless, regardless I won't give up! I'm not dying here! The calm voice is getting closer, the voice that was calling my name before. I shut my eyes my chest feels like it's going to explode. _ I- I can't breathe! _

"Sora!" A warm hand wraps around mine.

I quickly jolt up and scream. The sweat runs from my forehead down to my neck. I take in deep breaths one after another as if I hadn't been breathing.

"Sora are you okay?" My teacher Mr. Leon was standing beside me with his hand on my back. I nod my head, still trying to figure out just what had happened.

"Good." He walks back to his desk and sits down.

Suddenly I realize where I am my cheeks start to burn. The room was quiet and my class-mates were all looking straight at me. The glares varied from worried to disturbed looks. I look over to the desk next to mine. Kairi's big blue eyes were looking deep into mine. She brought her hand up to her mouth as if she was shocked. The quiet room was soon filled with whispers and laughter. I slam my head on my desk, hearing my name being called I looked back up still blushing. The class room goes quiet again.

"Sora, please see me after class." Mr. Leon didn't look angry, his face was similar to Kairi's. He's just worried. I sigh and lay my head gently on the desk, I wanted to sleep, but was afraid I might not wake up this time so I force myself to stay awake until the end of class. The bell rings and everyone started to make their way to the door. Kairi stopped next to my desk and rested her hand on my shoulder and gave me a comforting smile and walked out shutting the door behind her. I was left in the room alone with Mr. Leon. I walk over to his desk and looked around the room, wanting nothing more than to go home and take a cold shower.

"Sora are you okay?" _And here we go…_

"Of course Mr. Leon! Never better." I forced a smile across my lips, lately smiling has become more and more of a hassle. I think I'm depressed but I'm not really sure why. I bite my dry bottom lip nervously.

"Look if you need to talk, let me know. It's not good to keep it in." I could tell this was just as awkward to him as it was for me. Mr. Leon wasn't a very social teacher as strange as that sounds. He doesn't usually try to get involved with his students but that doesn't mean he doesn't care.

"I'm serious Sora, the other teacher and I are concerned, just know that if you need to talk my door is always open." He took the paper on his desk and stacked them neatly into a pile indicated I was free to leave. I smile lightly to myself. _I'm glad he cares, but I don't think he can help me. I don't know if anyone can at this point. _I walk out of the class thanking him and see Kairi waiting outside the classroom for me. She takes my hand and leads me outside to the court yard. Some students would stay after school to socialize or because they had after school meetings, normally I go straight home after the bell rings. I keep my eyes on the ground and kick the dirt beneath my feel, I can feel Kairi staring at me. She lets go of my hand and pulls my head up to look at her.

"Cheer up Sora." I force another smile.

"Yeah." I said dully. She bit her lip thinking of what to say, how to cheer me up.

"Besides," I jumped slightly at the sudden words. "Your birthday is only a month and a half away, you're going to be 16 soon." We both stayed and talked for a while about my birthday. She wanted to throw me a birthday party even though I only have a handful of friends, but I guess it would be nice. Maybe it would get my mind off things. We said our goodbyes and I start towards my house. It was a quiet walk, normally Kairi would walk with me but she had an essay she had to wright for AP English, so I was alone. I hated being alone, that's when it gets bad. I turned the corner into the ally way, it was a short cut. I only go this way when Kairi isn't with me.

My body froze in place, I couldn't move. Suddenly I felt a chill run down my spine. I turned quickly to see a tall silhouette, he or she was wearing a black hood so I couldn't see their face.

"It's nice to see you again." He said quietly, he sounded sad. I try to back away but bump into a brick wall. He starts to corner me getting closer and closer.

"Who-" Before I could finish my sentence the man in black had my hands pinned up against the wall above my head. Once again I was frozen. All I could see behind the hood was his smile. _Why does his smile seem so familiar? Have I seen this man before? It feels like… _I was pulled away from my thoughts when another man wearing black appeared behind him. I was scared, what was happing? How can I escape? And who the hell are these people? His grip on my wrist lighten and I slipped away trying to run towards the other end of the ally way leading to my house. I ran with all I had panting heavily but it was no good. I ran face first into yet another hooded man. _Dammit! _I fall to my knees and the tears started to form in my eyes. He placed a hand on my shoulder gently, and moved in front of me as if to be protecting me. I sniffed and wiped to tears away.

"Stay away from him." His voice had a chill to it.

"Now why would we do that? You know if I don't bring him back with me I'll get my ass handed to me and I'm not really in the mood to get chewed out." The second hooded man said now standing beside the first one. The man in front of me walked towards the two of them with one hand held out and the other slightly behind him. His hand started to glow and suddenly a dark wing-like weapon appeared in his hand. _What the hell is that? And where did it come from?! _ I could feel a tightness in my chest and my body felt like jelly, I couldn't do a thing.

"Seriously, we don't have time for this!" The one who had me against the wall finally spoke again. He pulled something out of his pocket and threw it over the other hooded men right towards me. I tried to cover my face but it was too late. My body went stiff and cold as the black smoke poured out from the now broken bottle. My heart stopped beating. I fell to my side heavily with wide eyes. _My heart, it's not beating anymore? How can that be? _ I lay on my side and watch as the hooded man who had been protecting me ran to my side. He put his arms around me and started to shake me. I could hear him yelling my name over and over again, but it was muffled. Like we were under water. _How does he know my name? Who is this guy? _I could feel myself slipping away from consciousness.

I was alone in the darkness. Again. I lay there on the ground cold and limp, I didn't even bother getting up. _Maybe I should just give up…_

_**About time! Hehehe**_

I stayed still. I don't care anymore.

_**What's wrong? Feel like you can't hold on much longer, like your whittle heart could give out on you any minute? Hehehe. You should just give up. I mean no one would miss you, would they? I mean how could they? You never had a family to begin with. **_

_I do have a family, a beautiful caring mother named Aerith and strong father named Zack. They are my family. _

_**Hehehehehe**_

_Stop it! Stop laughing!_

_**Hehehehehehehehehe! It's so funny I can't help it… **_

It was quiet.

_**This is useless, I can't take over now. I guess I just don't have the power I need, but I will soon, so don't worry you only have to fight a little bit longer, but for now I can't have you dying on me, so wake up and live! **_

I felt as if an electric shock was running threw my body, it was like I was on fire but I couldn't do anything I couldn't even scream out in pain, I could only close my eyes. The last thing I remember before blacking out was the load thumping in my chest. My heartbeat.

I could hear serval voice's but wasn't sure who they belong to, one among them sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. The words were hard to hear, the words Heartless and Organization were the only words I could make out. I tried to open my heavy eye seeing a girl with her back towards me. My vision was fuzzy, I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and my vision cleared. I cleared my throat. She quickly turns around.

"Hey he's waking up!" A girl with brown eyes and short brown hair was leaned over me to close for comfort. She smiled brightly.

"Who are you?" My voice was hoarse. I cleared my throat again.

"The name's Yuffie!" She moved back and gave me space when she noticed how uncomfortable I was. I sat up and rubbed my head. I had a throbbing headache. She handed me something from the table that was next to me. It was a small white pill and a glass of water, I didn't hesitate to take the medicine, I honestly didn't care what it was as long as my pain would go away. After that I gulped down the water, it was cooling and refreshing.

"Now didn't yer parent teach ya not to take candy from strangers?" I looked over to see a tall blond haired man with stubble sitting in a chair next to… _That's Mr. Leon! What's he doing here? _

"Mr. Leon!" I jump up from the bed and try to run over to him but stumble from the lack of strength, I closed my eyes tightly preparing for impact, but someone's arms wrap around me holding me close to their chest. I open my eyes and blush a bright red, a boy about my age with teal colored eyes and long silver hair was holding me with a blank expression.

"Th-thank you." I stuttered as he places me on my feet. I keep my hands on his chest for support even though I have no idea who he is, he walked with me towards Leon and I sat in an empty chair next to him. I watch as the silver haired boy walks towards the door and stands in the doorway for a moment and turns to look at Leon.

"Take care of him." He said quietly and shuts the door behind him. _Do I know him? His voice sounds familiar. _I shrugged it off and pointed my attention back to Mr. Leon.

"What's going on? Where am I and who all these people, also why are-" He pushes his finger against my mouth and shushes me. I grunt in anger.

"Sora," He looked sad. "I was afraid this was going to happen." He looks to the ground.

"What? What's happening?" He took a deep breath.

"Looks like I've got a lot of explaining to do."


	2. Chapter 2

So here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy :D Review are always welcome!

Thankies

* * *

><p>"The Organization 13?" I asked, sipping the tea Cid had made. It was kind of bitter, from what I can tell Cid isn't really the type of person who sits down and relaxes with a hot cup of tea. He rushes over to his computer and plops down typing quickly. I look back to Leon.<p>

"Yes, the rulers of all darkness." Leon replied simply.

"Yep, they sure ain't one to reckon with. They plan on using darkness to take over all worlds." Cid yells from the computer. _All? _I thought to myself.

"And how do I play into all this?" Leon looked to Cid and back to me.

"That dream you had today in class? What was it about?"

"Well." Cid and Leon waited patiently.

"I wouldn't call it a dream, or would I? I'm not really sure, it's like this voice in my head. When I'm alone or upset he talks to me. I've even seen him before, he looks like me only a shadow. It's kinda like looking at an evil version of myself. I know it's strange, but I really wouldn't know how else to explain it." I take another sip of tea. Leon taps his chin.

"And what does he usually talk to you about?" I gave him an odd look. _He doesn't think I'm crazy? Then again after what I saw today I guess it's safe to assume he's seen stranger things. To think this morning Mr. Leon was my math teacher, and now he's like some sort of guardian. _

"Well he doesn't usually talk, it's more like patronizing laughter, but-"I put my finger to my lip and bite down, a thin line of blood starts to run down my index finger.

_**I mean no one would miss you, would they? I mean how could they? You never had a family to begin with. **_

The other me, his words echoed in my head . _What did he mean by that? _ Leon took a tissue and pulled my finger out of my mouth wrapping the tissue around it.

"I know it might be hard to talk about, but you need to tell me."

"Well he said to give up, that no one would miss me…because I didn't have a family?" Leon expression changed. He looked worried, did he know something I didn't and if so does he plan to tell me? He took in a calm breath. He hadn't said anything for the past few minutes, the only sound you could hear was the loud key strokes of Cid's computes and Yuffie stomping around outside. I yawned and stretched out my arms. _It's getting late, Mom's probably worrying about me_.

"Well I think that's enough for tonight. I'll take you home." Leon stood up and pulled me by my arms and dragged me out of the house. Come to think of it, this was an odd looking house, there were books piled up everywhere and a round table centered in the middle of the room, it kind of reminded me of a wizard. How odd. We stepped outside into the cold air of the night, the stars were shinning so bright. Even with all the bad things that had been going on, the stars are still the same. Mankind can fear for their lives, but the world cannot. So no matter how bad things get the stars will still be shinning tomorrow.

The silver haired boy from earlier was sitting on the steps with his hands shoved into his pockets. His face was almost burred in the yellow scarf wrapped around his neck. Even though I'm a boy, I still think he's the most beautiful person I've ever seen. His long silver hair pulled up into a messy ball on the top of his head with strands hanging down. He looks over to me and I start to blush when I realize I was practically drooling over him. A light smile crossed his thin lips. I smile back.

"I never got your name." I pull away from Mr. Leon's grasp. Leon drops his head and walks over to Yuffie who by this time was shanking her butt and doing what she calls the "chicken dance."

"Riku." _Riku huh? _I thought.

"Well it's nice to meet you." I smiled, and for the first time in a long time it was real, and sincere.

* * *

><p>I still didn't know much about what had been going on, I still had questions I wanted Mr. Leon to answer.<p>

"Mr. Leon?"

"Call me Leon, we're going to be working a lot closer now, so I think it would be best to drop the formalities." I shrugged.

"I still have questions."

"I know, but for now you should-"

"No way!" I shouted. This is serious, I was almost killed and I'll be damned if he wants me to go about my life like nothing's changed. He was irritated but I honestly didn't care. I had questions and he had the answers.

"Fine."

"For one do you know anything about the voice in my head, earlier when I told you about it you seemed shocked? Do you know something I don't?" He stayed quiet but I kept nagging.

"Tell me!" I stomped around in circles wailing my arms in the air like a child who was throwing a temper tantrum.

"Fine, fine!" He shouted and grabbed my arms with force. I grinned. "If you quit acting like a child I'll tell you!"

"The voice in your head is called Anti-Form." _Anti-Form? Sounds cool. Wait what am I thinking? _I pushed the thought out of my head and went back to listening to Leon.

"He's a darkness that lurks within you created by the Origination 13. It's a heartless of sorts. That's the reason they were after you, they need the Anti-Form to proceed with their plan. Now that he's awake, he'll try with all his might to get you to call out to him. He may tempt you but no matter what you must resist the urge to use him. He may tell you he can grant your wish, or even save a loved one but know this, it. Is. A. Trick. Once you let him take over, it's done and he'll have complete control over you. That's why you've been having the headaches and the strange dreams lately. The darkness within you is slowly awaking and is trying to take over. " My eyes widen in fear, out of all the things that I've seen, the things I've been told this is the most spin chilling. The thought of being taking over, what would happen to me? Would I cease to exist? Would I be nothing? Or would I simply be forced into my self-conscience and watch from the side lines as someone else claims to be me. I start to shutter.

"Something like that is inside me? I…" I raise my shaking hands to my chest and grip my shirt tightly. I feel Leon's warm and soft hands rest on top of mine. _Those hands, they pulled me out of the darkness once. _

"I'm sorry Sora, I know this is a lot to take in, but you needed to hear it." I didn't know how to respond, maybe I shouldn't have asked. We walked side by side in the silent. Even though I had so many questions I feel hesitant to ask. Everything is changing in the blink of an eye, how am I supposed to deal with this? My life is officially an after school special. As much as I don't want to hear the truth, I _need_ to hear it.

"What's a heartless?" Leon smirked.

"That's an easy one. Heartless is a creatures created from the darkness within people, when people give into the darkness a heartless is created, the soul and body left behind are then turned into Nobodies. The Organization 13 is completely made up of advanced Nobodies, they don't have hearts so they can't feel emotions. They are doomed to fade into darkness. That is their fate." Honestly even though they may be our enemy, but I can't help but feel sorry for them. Not knowing how it feels to love, to cry or to even know rage. Emotions are what makes us human, sure we may hate to cry, and fear pain, but without that we would be numb. Right? I couldn't imagine what it would be like to them. Maybe they want to fill the world with darkness because there lonely? Maybe they want the world to know what it feels like to be eternally numb. But can they even feel loneliness?

"Sora?" Leon was looking down at me with a what-are-you-thinking-about look.

"Oh sorry, I was just lost in thought!" I lace my fingers together and put them behind my head and lean back putting all the weight of my head into my hands.

We finally arrive at my house. I thank Leon when suddenly the door slams open.

"Sora!" My mother runs from the front steps and wraps her arms around me, she must have been worried. Of course she was! It's almost midnight and I'm just now getting home.

"Where have you been, your father and I-"She stopped mid-sentence and looked at Leon and back to me.

"Squall?" She asked concerned. _Squall? Is that Leon's real name? Or maybe a nickname. Either way why does my mom know my math teacher?_

* * *

><p>So that's it for chapter 2! Let me know what you think, I haven't started writing the third chapter yet, but after I get some sleep i'll probably get started on that. Anyway review please!<p>

Thankies


End file.
